prowrestlingfandomcom_de-20200215-history
National Wrestling Alliance
National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), Eigenname. Veranstaltungsbanner, dass 1948 als Wrestling Federation, das heißt, als Dachverband verschiedener Wrestlingveranstalter, begründet wurde. Seit 2017 ist der Musiker Billy Corgan aktueller Inhaber der Namensrechte und der dazugehörigen Titel. Die NWA bietet bis heute den unterschiedlichsten Wrestlingveranstaltern, insbesondere der Independentszene, eine Darstellungsplattform, auf der unter einem gemeinsamen Banner veranstaltet werden kann. Die NWA war daher nie als Promotion aufzufassen, sondern sie stellte bis zu ihrem Verkauf 2017 lediglich einen Dachverband (engl. umbrella organization, federation) dar. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Vorläufer und Ursprünge der NWA Die Geschichte der NWA begann im Februar 1902 mit der Bildung eines kleinen regionalen Wrestlingverbandes, der im Bundesstaat Iowa angesiedelt war. Diese wurde seit etwa 1930 vom ehemaligen Wrestler und jetzigen Promotor Paul „Pinkie“ George (1905–1993) geleitet, der etwas später auch dem damaligen Wrestlingdachverband beitrat, der den Namen National Wrestling Association (NWA) trug. Dort veranstaltete er unter dem Banner der NWA Iowa. George geriet jedoch schnell in Gegensatz zum damaligen Main Promotor Tom Packs (1894–1964), der seit etwa 1922 an mit seiner Firma Tom Packs’ Sport Enterprises von St. Louis, Missouri aus das Wrestling des mittleren Westens kontrollierte. Diesem unterstand auch die in St. Louis beheimatete Promotion Tom Packs’ Northwest Association, die seit etwa 1929 an unter dem Banner von National Wrestling Association of St. Louis veranstaltete. Das Booker-Duo Packs-Bowser Packs führte die National Wrestling Association seit etwa 1935 an autoritär, so duldete er in seinen Entscheidungen keinen Widerspruch von den übrigen Wrestlingveranstaltern, die im Dachverband vereinigt waren. Um für einen gewissen Ausgleich zu sorgen, beschloss das Board of Directors noch 1935, diesem mit Paul Bowser (1886–1960) einen weiteren Main Promotor an die Seite zu stellen. Bowser kontrollierte mit seiner American Wrestling Association (AWA) die US-amerikanische Ostküste mit den Neuenglandstaaten einschließlich New York. Packs war nun für das Booking im Mittleren Westen, Bowser für das Booking an der Ostküste zuständig. Doch es zeigte sich rasch, dass der ausgeglichene Bowser gegenüber dem aggressiv aggierenden Packs keine Chance hatte. Packs’ autoritärer Führungsstil geriet innerhalb der National Wrestling Association immer mehr in kontroverse Diskussionen. Gründung der Midwest Wrestling Association Der erste Wrestlingveranstalter, der offen gegen Tom Packs rebellierte, war der in Kansas City (Kansas) beheimatete Orville Brown. Diesem gelang es im Januar 1940 einige einflussreiche Promotoren auf seine Seite zu bringen. So kontrollierte Brown im Gespann mit George Simpson neben der Doppelstadt Kansas City schließlich auch die Städte St. Josef (Minnesota), Topeka und Wichita in Kansas. Der Promotor Al Haft stellte in Columbia (Ohio) das Banner Midwest Wrestling Association (MWA) auf, dem sich Orville Brown und dessen Mentor George Simpson anschlossen. Das neue Banner veranstaltete nun im gesamten mittleren Westen und kreierte bereits am 13. Juni 1940 ihre promotionseigene MWA Heavyweight Wrestling Championship, der nun die Instabilität der National Wrestling Association unter der Doppelführung "Packs — Bowser" offenbarte. Aufstellung des "Alliance"-Banners Orville Brown war es im Januar 1940 gelungen, einige unzufriedene Wrestlingveranstalter der National Wrestling Association auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Brown betonte als erster Tom Packs gegenüber, das die NWA nur eine Förderation, ein freiwilliger Zusammenschluss verschiedener Wrestlingpromotionen und deren Betreiber darstelle. So begannen Al Haft, George Simpson und er unter dem Banner der Midwest Wrestling Association ihre Shows zu veranstalten. Ihnen schlossen sich kurze Zeit später auch die Promotoren Max Baumann, Norris Stauffler, Johnny Apt, Billy Sandow und Perry Bash an. Sie bildeten nun eine Allianz mit dem Trio Haft — Simpson — Brown, das sich offen gegen die autoritäre Führungsart der National Wrestling Association durch Tom Packs stellte, der in dieser die absolute Kontrolle beanspruchte. Baumann, Stauffer, Apt, Sandow und Bash veranstalteten im Januar 1941 als erste Promotoren des mittleren Westens unter dem Banner der National Wrestling Alliance, der sich auch die MWA unter Haft, Simpson und Brown anschloss. Sie gingen schließlich so weit, das sie zwischen dem 24. Februar 1941 und dem 29. April 1946 ihre Veranstaltungen unter dem Banner von National Wrestling Alliance of Kansas durchführten. Wichita wurde nun zum Hauptquartier der "NWA in der NWA". Die "National Wrestling Alliance" innerhalb der National Wrestling Association Seit Max Baumann und Billy Sandow in Wichita das Banner der National Wrestling Alliance aufgestellt hatten, wurde diese Stadt des mittleren Westens zu einer Hochburg der de facto von der National Wrestling Association unabhängigen Wrestlingszene. Der Wrestler Roy Dunn, der Favorit des Duos "Baumann — Sandow", durfte am 9. April 1941 gegen Packs' ehemaligen NWA-Champion Ray Steel um die neu geschaffene World Championship der National Wrestling Alliance antreten. Dunn überzeugte das anwesende Publikum mit überdurchschnittlichen Leistungen und ließ den Favoriten Steel mehrmals schlecht aussehen. Die National Wrestling Alliance benötigte unbedingt eine Weltmeisterschaftstitel, um sich von der Vorherrschaft von der National Wrestling Association zu befreien und neben dieser als eigenständiger Wrestlingverband bestehen zu können. Bis dahin galt sie nur als eine rebellische Suborganisation. Max Baumann und Billy Sandow waren bemüht, Ray Steel von der National Wrestling Association abzuwerben. Dessen Vertrag lief in Kürze aus und man trat in Verhandlungen. Es schien, als sei Steel auch bereit, als ehemaliger NWA-Champion den neu geschaffenen Titel nach außen zu vertreten. Die National Wrestling Alliance hatte für Steel einen Gürtel entworfen, der sich eng an dem Titelgürtel der National Wrestling Association anlehnte. Baumann und Sandow sahen also gelassen dem Tag der Vertragsunterzeichnung entgegen. Doch am Tage der Vertragsunterzeichnung blieb Ray Steel dieser fern und so wurde der NWA-Titelgürtel an Roy Dunn übergeben, der diesen nun offiziell zur World Championhip der National Wrestling Alliance erklärte. Dunn ließ seinerseits 200 kleine Diamanten in Platin-Einfassung auf den Titelgürtel anbringen, damit sich dieser nun deutlich von dem der National Wrestling Association unterschied. Bruch der National Wrestling Alliance mit der National Wrestling Association Unzufrieden mit der Allgemeinsituation innerhalb der National Wrestling Association wurde der Wunsch der Promotoren der National Wrestling Alliance immer größer, sich nun auch rechtlich von der übermächtigen National Wrestling Association unabhängig zu machen. Zum offenen Bruch zwischen der National Wrestling Alliance und der National Wrestling Association kam im April 1942. Aus dem ursprünglich nur internen Gegensatz von "NWA vs. NWA" entwickelte sich ein realer Gegensatz, der von Tom Packs als ein "Krieg zwischen den Promotionen" bezeichnet wurde. Auslöser dieser Auseinandersetzung war, dass Roy Dunn am 28. April 1942 die World Championship der National Wrestling Alliance an Packs' neuen Favoriten Ede Virag verlor und das dieser begann, diesen im gesamten mittleren Westen zu verteidigen. Virag nahm dem entsprechend auch an Veranstaltungen teil, die von Midwest Wrestling Association und der National Wrestling Alliance of Kansas veranstaltet wurden. Zusammenarbeit von Midwest Wrestling Alliance und NWA Iowa Im Juni 1943 verpflichtete Paul George Virag für einige sporadische Auftritte. Ede Virag war damals mit der MWA unter dem Banner der National Wrestling Alliance in Iowa unterwegs und so sah George seine große Chance, sich von der Vorherrschaft der National Wrestling Association zu befreien. Paul George begann nun gezielt, die damaligen Topstars von Packs' Northwest Association abzuwerben. In Konkurrenz zur Midwest Wrestling Alliance begann George nun auch, in den Bundesstaaten Missouri und Kentucky zu veranstalten. Im November 1943 reorganisierte Paul George seine Promotion in das neue Banner National Wrestling Alliance of Iowa. Entstehung des Banners von Midwest Wrestling Alliance Im Zuge seiner Reorganisierung der NWA Iowa erklärte Paul George am 3. November 1943 Packs' ehemaligen Weltmeister der National Wrestling Association, Ray Steel, zum ersten lokalen Heavyweight Champion der National Wrestling Alliance. Diese einseitige Erklärung schockte damals sogar sehr gut informierte Wrestling-Insider. Die Ernennung durch Paul George zum Champion erfolgte ohne Rechtsgrundlage. George hatte weder Ansprüche auf den Titel noch war Steel bei ihm offiziell verpflichtet. So wurde Steel bei seinen Auftritten in anderen Wrestlingverbänden denn auch nur als ehemaliger NWA-Champion bezeichnet und was auch der Realität entsprach. Alles in allem blieb die NWA Iowa eine lange Zeit dem großen Publikum unbekannt. Das änderte sich schlagartig am 12. Januar 1944. Es war Paul George tatsächlich gelungen Ray Steel in die National Wrestling Alliance zu holen. Doch war diese Zusammenarbeit zwischen beiden nicht besonders erfolgreich. So wurde am 8. November 1944 Orville Brown verpflichtet und zum Champion der National Wrestling Alliance erklärt. Brown hatte den entsprechenden Titel bereits am 6. Juni 1944 bei einer Veranstaltung in Topeka gewonnen. Dort konnte er seinen Kontrahenten Ede Virag um den Titel besiegen. Bereits am 18. August des gleichen Jahres sicherte sich Brown in Kansas Cita (Kansas) den MWA-Titel, indem er den damaligen Champion Lee Wykoff besiegte. Orville Brown kam demnach schon als Doppel-Weltmeister in Georges lokaler NWA. Mit der Verpflichtung Browns als Champion der National Wrestling Alliance folgte nun eine genial angelegte Vermarktung des Veranstaltungs-Banners "National Wrestling Alliance". Diese erschien unter dem Banner der Midwest Wrestling Association als der regionale Wrestling-Hauptveranstalter. Durch die Zusammenarbeit mit Georges NWA Iowa wurde die MWA in der befreundeten Presse nun vielfach als Midwest Wrestling Alliance (MWA) bezeichnet. Der Einfluss der National Wrestling Association war in den Bundesstaaten Kansas, Kentucky und Iowa, aber auch in weiten Teilen von Missouri zugunsten der MWA zurückgegangen. Die folgenden Jahre waren vom Zweiten Weltkrieg geprägt. Viele aktive Wrestler waren als Soldaten in die US-Army eingezogen worden. So wurde der Titel einstweilig eingestellt. Am 3. November 1947 reaktivierte die National Wrestling Alliance ihre Heavyweight Championship und offizieller Titelträger wurde Sonny Myers. Doch als Paul George im Juli 1948 eine Konkurrenzpromotion der National Wrestling Alliace aufstellte, wurde von den anwesenden Promotoren beschlossen, das nun Orville Brown als amtierender Champion der MWA auch der offizielle Champion der National Wrestling Alliance sein würde. Infolge dessen erkannte man Myers schließlich den Titel ab und übergab ihn Brown, der diesen mit seinen MWA-Titel vereinigte. Sam Muchnick und die "National Wrestling Alliance" In der Zeit zwischen 1940 und 1946 hatten sich insgesamt fünf Wrestlingveranstalter des mittleren Westens zur National Wrestling Alliance zusammengeschlossen. Diese kontrollierten im wesentlichen die Bundesstaaten Kansas, Louisiana, Missouri und Texas. Im Dezember 1945 eröffnete Packs' langjährige rechte Hand, der Journalist Sam Muchnick, in St. Louis (Missouri) eine kleine Promotion. Diese trug den Namen Sam Muchnick Sports Attractions. Dieser begann nun, mit den abtrünnigen Promotionen des mittleren Westens zusammenzuarbeiten. Muchnick wurde nun der Verbindungsmann der National Wrestling Alliance zu Tom Packs und damit zur National Wrestling Association. Schnell gelangte Muchnick zu einem großen Einfluss innerhalb der National Wrestling Alliance. Die Reorganisation der National Wrestling Association erschien nun allen Beteiligten als beschlossene Sache. Streitpunkte waren eigentlich nur die Fragen, wie diese Reorganisierung auszusehen habe. Es standen die Punkte "Regional", "National" und "Global" zur Debatte. Orville Brown und Paul George standen für den regionalen Bezug der erneuerten NWA, Sam Muchnick favorisierte den nationalen und damit auch für die letztendliche globale Tätigkeit der National Wrestling Alliance. Der National Wrestling Alliance schlossen sich nun immer mehr von Packs enttäuschte Promotionen an. Sie konnte nun auf Territorien zurückblicken, die in den Bundesstaaten Arkansas, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Nebraska, Ohio, Oklahoma, Tennessee und Texas, aber auch in weiten Teilen von New York und den Neuenglandstaaten lagen. Planung zur Gründung eines neuen Dachverbandes und Reorganisation der National Wrestling Association Am 18. Januar 1948 lud Paul George die Wrestlingveranstalter Bill Colbert (St. Paul, Minnesota), Max Yeargain (Topeka, Kansas) und Tom McHugh (Kansas City, Kansas) zu ersten Gesprächen nach Des Moines (Iowa) ein. Den Vorsitz führte Max Clayton (Columbia, Ohio). Bei diesem Vorabtreffen wurde eine Generalversammlung für den Sommer des gleichen Jahres beschlossen. Aufgrund des im Januar 1948 stattgefundenen Treffens beriefen Paul George und dessen Bruder Andrew am 18. Juli 1948 Tom Packs und sechs weitere Promotoren zu einer Generalversammlung in Waterloo, Iowa ein, an deren Ende die Reorganisierung der National Wrestling Association stehen sollte.Tim Hornbaker: National Wrestling Alliance, S. 2 Da jedoch Packs bereits im Juni 1948 sein Territorium an ein Konsortium verkauft hatte, dem unter anderem auch Lou Thesz angehörte, nahm dieser mit anderen Vertretern der National Wrestling Association an diesem Treffen teil. Thesz und die anderen Vertreter der National Wrestling Association hatten auf dieser Generalsversammlung kein offizielles Mitspracherecht und damit keinen Einfluss auf die Bildung des erneuerten Wrestling-Dachverbandes. Doch man begann verschiedene Handlungsstränge in Form von Storylines abzusprechen, an deren Ende eine Vereinigung der beiden Dachverbände National Wrestling Alliance und National Wrestling Association stehen sollte. Tim Hornbaker: National Wrestling Alliance, S. 2Tim Hornbaker: National Wrestling Alliance, S. 23 So wurde am diesem 18. Juli 1948 von allen Stimmberechtigten beschlossen, das die bisherige National Wrestling Association in eine Dachorganisation in Form einer Föderation reorganisiert werden solle, in dem alle zusammengeschlossenen Veranstalter gleichberechtigte Partner seien. Diese Dachorganisation sollte offiziell unter dem Banner der National Wrestling Alliance ihre Veranstaltungen durchführen. Jedem anwesenden Promotor wurde nun eine bestimmte Region zugeteilt, für die nur er verantwortlich war. Es wurde hierfür das Territorialprinzip der National Wrestling Association weitgehend übernommen und ausgebaut. Paul George wurde zwar zum ersten Präsidenten der National Wrestling Alliance gewählt, geriet aber dort schnell in die Isolation. Orville Brown und er waren die Vertreter des regionalen Bezuges der National Wrestling Alliance und sie sahen in dem neu geschaffenen "Booking-Komitee" nur eine zentrale Anlaufstelle für die verschiedenen Wrestler. Letztendlich konnte sich Sam Muchnick mit seiner national ausgerichteten Vorstellung durchsetzen. Laut Muchnick sollte die NWA erst den nationalen Wrestling-Markt beherrschen und im Anschluss daran auch die globale Marktführerschaft übernehmen. So stammte auch das offizielle Motto der National Wrestling Alliance von Muchnick: Eine Gemeinschaft von Wrestling-Promotoren in den Vereinigten Staaten, Kanada, Hawaii und Mexiko – Tochtergesellschaften in anderen Ländern (Sam Muchnick, 1948)A Cooperative of Wrestling Promotors in the United States, Canada, Hawaii, and Mexico – Affiliates in Other Countrys. Die National Wrestling Alliance als Wrestling-Marktführer Globale Tätigkeit Bei der ersten Sitzung des neugegründeten Vorstandes (Boards Of Directors), die am 18. Juli 1948 in Waterloo, Iowa stattfand, stellte sich heraus, dass es zwei unterschiedliche Strömungen in der neu aufgestellten National Wrestling Alliance gab. Die Promotoren des mittleren Westens, Paul George und Orville Brown, waren die Vertreter der regional bezogenen Richtung. Für diese sollte die National Wrestling Alliance eine zentrale Anlaufstelle für Wrestler darstellen. Die NWA sollte also nur ein zentrales Booking Office, also ein Buchungs- und Vermittlungsbüro darstellen. George und Brown gerieten innerhalb des Vorstandes schnell in die Isolierung, da der Wrestlingpromotor Sam Muchnick die Anwesenden, mit Ausnahme von Paul George, davon überzeugen konnte, dass die Zukunft der National Wrestling Alliance im nationalen sowie im internationalen Bereich liegen würde. Paul George wurde von den Promotoren zum ersten Präsidenten der National Wrestling Alliance gewählt, doch dieser zog sich noch im Jahr 1948 enttäuscht weitgehend vom Wrestling zurück. Er betätigte sich nun verstärkt in anderen Sportbereichen, wie dem Boxen oder dem Baseball. So kaufte George beispielsweise eine regionale Baseballmannschaft, die sich allerdings für ihn zu einem finanziellen Fiasko entwickelte. Seine Promotion, die NWA Iowa, führte Paul George noch bis zum März 1959 als direkte Konkurrenzorganisation zur NWA. Dann wurde er vom Vorstand gezwungen, seine Promotion zu schließen. Führende Kraft im NWA-Vorstand wurde nun Sam Muchnick, der mit Unterberechungen fast 20 Jahre lang diesen vorstand. Ende November 1949 wurde vom Vorstand der National Wrestling Alliance begonnen, die Vorherrschaft im nationalen Wrestling zu übernehmen. Ein großer Schritt in diese Richtung war, als sie am 27. November 1949 die bis dahin konkurrierende National Wrestling Association übernehmen konnte. Zu diesem Zweck ernannte man deren Champion, Lou Thesz, zum Undisputed World Champion und man vereinigte nun die Championtitel der National Wrestling Association und der National Wrestling Alliance in eine einheitliche World Championship. In der Zeit zwischen 1950 und 1953 wurden auch die Weltmeister-Titel der American Wrestling Association, der Los Angeles Olympic Auditorium und zahlreicher anderen Titel in der Weltmeisterschaft der National Wrestling Alliance vereinigt. Die National Wrestling Alliance dehnte sich nun global aus. Sie veranstaltete verschiedene Shows und Turniere in Kanada, Mexiko und in Kuba. Die National Wrestling Alliance erschloss aber auch den asiatischen Markt für das US-amerikanische Pro-Wrestling: So veranstaltete sie am 28. Oktober 1951 in der japanischen Hauptstadt Tokio eine Show. Dafür wurde in dessen Rahmen die erste asiatische Wrestling-Promotion aufgestellt, die den Namen Japan Pro-Wrestling Association (JWA) trug und für zwei Jahrzehnte der National Wrestling Alliance angehören sollte. Mit der JWA hatte die National Wrestling Alliance nun ihre erste Suborganisation, deren Territorium nicht auf den amerikanischen Kontinent lag. 1953 war die National Wrestling Alliance auf ihrem Höhepunkt. Doch ihr Stern begann nun langsam zu sinken. Zwar wurde 1952 der Bundesstaat Hawaii für die National Wrestling Alliance gewonnen, doch bereits ab 1957 verlor sie innerhalb von fast 1 ½ Jahren acht ihrer einflussreichsten Mitglieder. So ging beispielsweise das Territorium Kanada verloren. Die Ära Muchnick Der ehemalige Journalist Sam Muchnick sollte sich als eine der einflussreichsten Personen der National Wrestling Alliance erweisen. Unter seiner Führung sollte der Dachverband zu seinem Zenit gelangen, aber auch durch zahlreiche Skandale und Gerichtsprozesse erschüttert werden, die die National Wrestling Alliance negativ in die Schlagzeilen brachten. Die langjährige rechte Hand von Tom Packs gründete im Dezember 1945 in St. Louis (Missouri) seine Promotion Sam Muchnick Sports Attractions. Er wurde nun das Verbindungsglied zwischen den Promotoren der National Wrestling Alliance auf der einen und Tom Packs auf der anderen Seite. Muchnick nahm am 18. Juli 1948 an der von Paul George einberufenen Versammlung teil, an deren Ende die Gründung der heutigen National Wrestling Alliance stand. Sam Muchnick konnte auf diesem Treffen die anwesenden Promotoren davon überzeugen, das die Zukunft der National Wrestling Alliance nicht auf dem regionalen, sondern auf dem nationalen wie internationalen Sektor befand. Bis auf Paul George schlossen sich ihm alle Anwesenden an und dieser geriet nun in die Bedeutungslosigkeit. Es war Muchnick, der George für die Dauer von zwei Jahren zum Präsidenten des neuen Dachverbandes vorschlug. Da die Präsidentenfunktion jedoch nur repräsentativ war, hatte Paul George keinerlei Einflussmöglichkeiten in die Politik der National Wrestling Alliance. Der Vorstand der National Wrestling Alliance wählte auf seiner Jahresversammlung des Jahres 1950 Sam Muchnick zum neuen Präsidenten. Dieser begann nun, seine Position und seinen Einfluss gezielt auszubauen. Dabei wurde offenbar, dass die National Wrestling Alliance nun offensichtlich einen Egomanen zum Präsidenten hatte, denn Muchnick ließ in seinen Entscheidungen kaum Widerspruch zu. Das erinnerte die im Dachverband versammelten Promotoren wieder unangenehm an den autoritären Führungsstil von Tom Packs. Unternommen wurde jedoch nichts dagegen, obgleich der NWA-Vorstand auf ihrer jährlichen Versammlung die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte. Aber da Muchnick einflussreiche Geschäftsverbindungen hatte und er Mitglied der Staatlichen Sportkommission des Staates Missouri war, ließ man ihn bis 1960 gewähren. Unter der Präsidentschaft von Muchnick trat das Gros der in der National Wrestling Alliance versammelten Promotoren ebenfalls den Sportkommissionen ihrer Region bei. Diese kontrollierte alle sportlichen Aktivitäten und bei ihnen mussten auch alle Sportvereine usw. eingetragen werden. Mit dem Erhalt einer von der Sportkommission herausgegebenen Lizenz galt ein Verein oder eine Promotion als offiziell gegründet. Da nun fast alle Wrestlingpromotoren dort vertreten waren, war der Sportkommission der Wrestling-Bereich quasi entzogen worden, da nun die Promotoren in der Kommission ihren Einfluss geltend machten. Muchnick baute die National Wrestling Alliance bis 1953 systematisch aus, als die ersten Skandale die National Wrestling Alliance erschütterten. Nach einem langwierigen Gerichtsprozess wurde der Wrestlingdachverband 1956 gerichtlich dazu verurteilt, dass dieser auch NWA-Nichtmitgliedern Veranstaltungen in seinem Gebiet erlauben musste. Als direkte Folge der verlorenen Prozesses wurde 1957 nach internen Verhandlungen das damalige NWA-Büro Los Angeles geschlossen und die angeschlossene NWA Los Angeles eingestellt. Die lokalen Promotoren wurden 1958 von der NWA für die Dauer von 10 Jahren gesperrt. Diese gesperrten Promotoren wurden nun in der unabhängigen Wrestlingszene aktiv. 1960 wurde Sam Muchnick durch Frank Tunney (1960–61), Fred Kohler (1961–62) und "Doc" Karl Sarpolis (1962–63) als NWA-Präsident abgelöst. Unter Tunneys Regentschaft verlor die National Wrestling Alliance unter anderem die American Wrestling Association und unter der Führung von Sarpolis machte sich die Promotion World Wide Wrestling Federation selbstständig. Der NWA-Vorstand beschloss nun 1963, dem Dachverband wieder einen "starken Mann" vorzustellen und so wurde Sam Muchnick erneut zum Präsidenten gewählt. Unter Muchnick konnte der Bestand der Suborganisationen einigermaßen gehalten und neue Promotionen gewonnen werden. So konnte 1968 die Nachfolgepromotion der 1958 eingestellten NWA Los Angeles und 1971 auch die WWWF wieder für die NWA gewonnen werden. Im Jahr 1973 trat die in Puerto Rico beheimatete Promotion World Wrestling Council der NWA bei. In den 1970er Jahren begann sich der Abstieg der National Wrestling Alliance langsam abzuzeichnen. Das Booking von Sam Muchnick galt nun bei den Fans veraltet und man suchte nach Ersatz. Diesen glaubte man 1975 in dem texanischen Promotor Fritz Von Erich gefunden zu haben. Dieser veranstaltete in seinem Territorium für damalige Verhältnisse erfrischend modern gestaltete [Storylines und dessen Promotion World Class Championship Wrestling galt als jung und aufstrebend. So endete 1975 die Ära von Sam Muchnick offiziell; ihm nachfolgende Präsidenten jedoch legten noch lange Zeit viel Wert auf dessen Meinung für ihre Entscheidungen. Das "Syndikat" NWA 1953 fand sich die National Wrestling Alliance auf dem Höhepunkt. Sie beherrschte quasi uneingeschränkt über das US-amerikanische Wrestling und hatte begonnen, sich global zu betätigen. Der Aufstieg der NWA zum führenden Wrestling-Marktführer war umso einfacher, da viele ihrer Gründer, wie Sam Muchnick, auch Angehörige der Staatlichen Sportkommissionen waren. Muchnick gehörte das NWA-Büro St. Louis und er war gleichzeitig auch der lokale Vertreter der Staatlichen Sportkommission in Missouri. Ihre fast monopolistische Stellung verdankte sie der aggressiven Durchsetzung ihres beschlossenen Grundsatzprogrammes und der diversen Erweiterungen. Ein in der NWA sehr oft angewandtes Druckmittel war das so genannte Blackbook. Das Blackbook der NWA unterschied sich nicht wesentlich von denen der Sportkommissionen, denen sie untergeordnet waren, oder von dem der National Wrestling Association. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass die NWA-Führung schneller und länger sperrte als ihre Konkurrenten. Viele unabhängige Wrestler und Promotoren wurden gezwungen, in den Territorien der NWA unter deren Bedingungen anzutreten. Hier griff nun Punkt 9. der Grundsatzerweiterung vom 25. September 1948: Eine Weigerung bedeutete eine wesentliche Schädigung des Wrestlings und hatte einen Eintrag ins NWA Blackbook und damit eine Sperrung im entsprechenden NWA-Territorium zur Folge. In den 1950er Jahren zogen bei einer Regionalsperre der NWA die anderen Territorien meist nach, sodass es sich die ursprüngliche regionale Sperrung zu einer nationalen ausweitete. Bei einer nationalen Sperrung musste diese aber vom NWA-Vorstand abgesegnet werden. Die betreffende Person war dann real national gesperrt, da alle Staatlichen Sportkommissionen die Einträge der untergeordneten Blackbooks übernahmen. Die gesperrte Person konnte nur noch in den wenigen Bundesstaaten antreten, die kein NWA-Büro besaßen (und damit kein NWA-Territorium waren) oder in denen es keine Staatliche Sportkommission gab. Es gab aber auch verschiedene Promotoren in den NWA-Regionen, die sich über die Sperrung von Wrestlern hinwegsetzten. Einer von diesen war der in Kalifornien beheimatete Promotor Nick Lutze, der diesen weiterhin Auftrittsmöglichkeiten gab. In der Zeit zwischen dem 5. und 7. September 1952 fand in Santa Monica (Kalifornien) die Jahresversammlung des NWA-Vorstandes statt. Sam Muchnick gab den lokalen NWA-Büros, im besonderen aber der in Los Angeles beheimateten NWA Los Angeles den Auftrag, massiv gegen den Veranstalter Nick Lutze vorzugehen, da dieser von der NWA gesperrte Wrestler weiterhin eine öffentliche Plattform darbot und diese damit die Sperrung umgehen konnten. Die meisten gesperrten Wrestler und Promotoren warteten jedoch den Ablauf ihrer Sperre ab und traten anschließend der NWA bei, um zukünftig keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen. Es gab jedoch auch Fälle, in denen sich die Betroffenen wehrten. Es sind solche Fälle bekannt: So ging am 27. Januar 1953 beim lokalen FBI-Büro in Boston, Massachusetts eine anonyme Anzeige gegen das regionale NWA-Büro ein. Dieser anonyme Wrestler zeigte die NWA wegen Diskriminierung seiner Person und prangerte das Syndikat-mäßige Verhalten der NWA an, die ihn in seiner Tätigkeit in den USA und in Kanada einschränkten.Tim Hornbaker: National Wrestling Alliance, S. 122ff Ein anderer Fall betraf den namentlich bekannten Nick Lutze. Dieser Promotor betrieb in Los Angeles seit über 30 Jahren die Promotion International Wrestling, die auch regelmäßig Samstags im lokalen TV zu sehen war. Am 14. April 1953 tauchte Lutze beim FBI Los Angeles auf und zeigte die National Wrestling Alliance an, da die lokalen NWA-Vertreter, Cal Eaton und Johnny Doyle vom NWA-Büro Los Angeles, ihre Shows nun ebenfalls am Samstag und exakt 30 Minuten früher als die Sendung von Lutze ausstrahlen ließen. Wenn Lutze einen Live-Event austrug, dann veranstaltete die NWA Los Angeles in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft ebenfalls einen und präsentierten dort die aktuellen Top-Stars des Wrestling, während Lutze nur mit Lokal-Matadoren und einigen Alt-Stars aufwarten konnte.Tim Hornbaker: National Wrestling Alliance, S. 122ff Nick Lutze warf nun der NWA beim FBI "organisierte Kriminalität" in bester Mafia-Manier vor und verglich ihre aggressive Vorgehensweise mit einem Verbrecher-Syndikat. Er stellte die Behauptung auf, dass die National Wrestling Alliance 90% des US-amerikanischen Wrestling beherrschte. Das FBI-Büro Los Angeles wies Lutze jedoch ab, da er keinerlei Beweise für seine Vermutungen hatte. Man wies Lutze darauf hin, dass die USA ein freies Land mit einem freien Wettbewerb seien. Und dieser Wettbewerb gelte auch für den Bereich Wrestling. Ganz anders ging das FBI jedoch mit einem anderen Promotor vor, der die NWA mit Beweisen anzeigte. Sam Muchnick hingegen lud Lutze nun nach Chicago (Illinois) ein. Er sollte in der Zeit zwischen dem 4. und 6. September 1953 der Jahreshauptversammlung beiwohnen. Lutze nahm dann auch tatsächlich an dieser Sitzung teil und versuchte seine Probleme mit Cal Eaton und Johnny Doyle mit Muchnick zu besprechen. Dieser aber versuchte Lutze dahin gehend zu beeinflussen, sein Territorium der NWA zu überlassen und gab diesem zu verstehen, dass er, Muchnick, auf das NWA-Büro Los Angeles nicht verzichten könne und es auch noch andere Möglichkeiten gäbe, Lutzes Probleme mit der NWA zu lösen. Nach dem Septembertreffen der NWA wurde Lutze erneut beim FBI vorstellig und präsentierte diesem nun eine Liste von einflussreichen NWA-Promotoren, die namentlich dieses Vorgehen des NWA-Büros in Los Angeles auf der Jahresversammlung als rechtmäßig verteidigt hatten. Das FBI in Los Angeles beschloss nun, die National Wrestling Alliance zu beobachten. Aber die National Wrestling Alliance hatte inzwischen auch anderswo große Schwierigkeiten. So zum Beispiel mit Frank Wiener, dem Vorsitzenden der Staatlichen Sportkommission in Philadelphia: Dieser verurteilte den NWA-Promotor Ray Fabiani zur Schließung seiner Promotion und zur Zahlung eines Strafgeldes in Höhe von 15.000 US$. Wiener hatte sich zuvor schriftlich beim NWA-Präsidenten Sam Muchnick beschwert und die Vorgehensweise der NWA in Pennsylvania als "unzumutbar" tituliert und diesen unter einer Fristsetzung zur Abhilfe gebeten. Muchnick ließ dieses Ultimatum jedoch verstreichen, und so erfolgte Wieners Reaktion unverzüglich. Dieser erklärte Philadelphia nun zu "offenen Staat" und setzte die NWA-Regeln kurzerhand außer Kraft.Tim Hornbaker: National Wrestling Alliance, S. 123 Muchnick wurde nun offen zum Handeln gezwungen. Bereits drei Wochen nach der Schließung des Territorium Pennsylvania spendete ein verärgerter Promotor Südkaliforniens, Frank Pasquale, Nick Lutze für die anstehenden Prozesskosten einen Betrag von 550.000 US$, um gegen die lokale NWA vorgehen zu können. Pasquale erklärte im Februar 1955 gegenüber dem FBI, es gäbe im südlichen Kalifornien bei der NWA ein Schema der bewussten Konkurrenzbehinderung. Ferner äußerte er gegenüber den Agenten seine Vermutung, dass die NWA bewusst die Kartellgesetzte verletzte und bezeichnete diese wörtlich als "nationale Konspiration", die ein Komplott plane, um die uneingeschränkte Marktführerschaft im Wrestling zu erreichen. Am 17. Dezember 1954 übersandte Pasquale dem Generalstaatsanwalt Herbert Brownell Jr. ein Telegramm, das er von Muchnick erhalten hatte. Bereits am 18. Dezember 1954 wurde ein Teil des Telegrammes in der Ausgabe der "Los Angeles Times" veröffentlicht: "Sam Muchnick, Präsident und Sekretär der NWA, warnt auf diesem Wege den Wrestler Charles Moto in Los Angeles. Er wird diesen national sperren lassen, wenn dieser in der South Gate Arena, Südkalifornien antreten wird. (…) Dieses sei das erste Mal, dass eine nationale Organisation mit dem lokalen Monopol Hand in Hand arbeitet." Die Absetzung Lutzes und die Übernahme seines Territoriums waren offensichtlich von Seiten der NWA auf Eis gelegt worden und man hatte sich nun auf Pasquale eingeschossen. So diente dem FBI vor allem die Beschuldigungen von Frank Pasquale als Handhabe, gegen die NWA vorzugehen. Bedeutungsverlust der NWA Austritt der AWA und der WWWF Zwischen 1948 und 1953 waren 38 Wrestling-Promotionen und über 100 Promotoren in der National Wrestling Alliance vereinigt und diese befand sich nun auf ihrem Zenit. Das Jahr 1956 brachte jedoch eine Wende, da die NWA per Gerichtsbeschluss ihrer Monopolstellung beraubt wurde. Und bereits 1957 zeigte sich, dass die National Wrestling Alliance in sich selbst äußerst instabil war, als sich Eddie Quinn wegen massiver Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit Sam Muchnick aus dem NWA St. Louis Office zurückzog. Innerhalb von nur 14 Monaten verlor die NWA acht ihrer Mitglieder. So arbeitete Quinn ab 1959 mit der NWA San Francisco zusammen. 1957 zog sich auch langsam die American Wrestling Association aus der NWA zurück, nachdem sie nicht ausreichend in das Titelgeschehen um die NWA World Heavyweight Championship eingebunden wurde. Im August 1958 vereinbarten der damalige NWA-Champion Edouard Carpentier und AWA-Champion Verne Gagne, das letzterer den Titel in Omaha, Nebraska erringen sollte; Promotor Eddie Quinn hatte aber einen Titelwechsel in Boston gegen Killer Kowaski vereinbart, der den Titel für den Aufbau seiner eigenen Promotion brauchte. Quinn konnte sich dann auch im Championship-Komitee durchsetzen. So durfte Gagne zwar in Omaha den Titel wie zwischen Carpentier und ihm geplant erringen, der Titelwechsel selbst wurde aber nun für illegal erklärt. Verne wurde nun im Anschluss der Titel entzogen und etwas später Kowalski übergeben. Zwei Jahre versuchte Verne Gagne, der mit dem NWA United States Champion Title (AWA Version) abgespeist wurde, den Titel von der NWA einzuklagen bzw. wieder aktiv in das Geschehen um den Titel eingebunden zu werden. Im Frühjahr 1960 erklärte die American Wrestling Association unter ihrem neuen Besitzer Gagne dann den NWA-Champion Pat O'Connor einseitig zum AWA World Champion und stellte damit dem Championship-Komitee ein 90-tägiges Ultimatum. In dieser Zeit sollte die Übergabe des Titels an die AWA erfolgen, indem O'Connor gegen Verne in einem Titelmatch zu verlieren hatte. Aber das Championship-Komitee ließ dieses Ultimatum ohne jegliche Reaktion auslaufen und so trat die AWA im Mai 1960 aus der NWA aus. Territorialverluste an die AWA Mit dem Austritt der American Wrestling Association schloss diese ihr NWA-Büro in Minneapolis und begann, ihren Einflussbereich permanent auszubauen und NWA-Territorien ihrem Gebiet einzuverleiben. So konnte sie Beispielsweise bis in die 1980-er Jahren folgende Territorien für sich gewinnen: #Das NWA-Büro Minneapolis wurde geschlossen und die Bundesstaaten Massachusetts, Minnesota, New York und große Teile der Neuenglandstaaten wurden von der AWA übernommen. Das ehemalige Minneapolisbüro dehnte nun seinen Einfluss nach Iowa und Nebraska aus. #Das NWA-Büro New Mexico wurde geschlossen und der Bundesstaat Colorado wurde von der AWA übernommen. #Die Bundesstaaten Illinois (1966), Indiana (1966) und Wisconsin (1964), als 1964 das NWA-Büro Chicago geschlossen wurde und die Promotion World Wrestling Association übernommen wurde. #Championship Wrestling Association (1986), die in Memphis beheimatet war und die in den Bundesstaaten Tennessee und Arkansas tätig war. #Continental Wrestling Federation (1988), die in Knoxville (Tennessee) beheimatet war und die in den Bundesstaaten Tennessee und Alabama tätig war. Verlust des Nordost-Territoriums Als die American Wrestling Association die NWA verlassen hatte, folgten ihr zahlreiche andere Promotionen nach. So wurde unter anderem auch die National Wrestling Association reaktiviert. Aber am 28. April 1963 kam es zu einem größeren Einbruch, als sich Capitol Wrestling, die das Nordost-Territorium kontrollierte, von der NWA trennte und eine assoziierte Promotion der National Wrestling Association wurde. Damit wurde die erste ab- und die letztere aufgewertet. Mit dem Austritt von Capitol Wrestling ging der NWA folgende Territorien verloren: #Connecticut #Delaware #Maryland #New York, Metropolitan Area #New York, Upstate #Philadelphia & Eastern Pennsylvania #Pittsburgh & Western Pennsylvania #Washington, D. C. Capitol Wrestling veranstaltete nun unter dem neuen Banner von World Wide Wrestling Federation. Aber Vince McMahon, der Besitzer von WWWF saß weiterhin im NWA-Vorstand und so trat die Promotion 1971 wieder der National Wrestling Alliance bei. 1973 wurde auch die NWA Puerto Rico aufgenommen. 1979 wurde die WWWF von Vince McMahon an seinen Sohn verkauft und nun in World Wrestling Federation umbenannt. Die WWF entwickelte sich ab 1980 langsam zum Wrestlingmarktführer und begann zur einflussreichsten Teilorganisation der NWA aufzusteigen. Aufstieg der WWF zum Marktführer Während die World Wrestling Federation begann, das neuartige Kabelnetz für ihre TV-Formate zu nutzen und damit nun landesweit zu sehen war. Damit umging die Promotion das herrschende Territorialprinzip aufgrund einer Gedankenlücke von 1948: De Mitgliedsverbänden der NWA war es zwar verboten worden, in den Territorien der anderen keine Shows zu veranstalten, sondern diese nur in den eigenen Stammgebieten abzuhalten. Das gleiche war auch für die TV-Formate vorgesehen. Die TV-Sender waren wie die Promotionen nur lokal bezogen und 1948 hatte niemand an landesweite Ausstrahlungen gedacht. Einzige Ausnahme war NWA World Wide, einem TV-Format, das seit 1975 bestand und national ausgestrahlt wurde und eine Zeit lang eine große Zuschauerquote erreichte. Als ab 1980 die ersten Kabelsender auf Sendung gingen, blieben mit Ausnahme der WWF die Promotionen, sofern sie ein laufendes TV-Format besaßen, ihren alten Sendern treu, da sie durch langfristig angelegte Verträge an diesen gebunden waren. Die WWF jedoch kündigte ihren alten Sendeplatz und kaufte sich nun bei verschiedenen Kabelsendern ein. Dabei schloss sie nur kurzfristige Verträge ab, die maximal nur auf zwei Jahre festgelegt waren und damit war die WWF äußerst flexibel und konnte ihre Sendungen je nach Bedarf den neuen Gegebenheiten anpassen. Die WWF begann nun, ihre TV-Formate national und ins benachbarte Kanada auszustrahlen, da es der NWA-Vorstand es versäumt hatte, seine Vorschriften auf die neue Situation anzupassen. Und so war die WWF, obwohl sie nur im eigenen Territorium ihre Shows veranstaltete, landesweit in den USA sowie in Kanada und Mexiko zu sehen. Auch begann sie, sich des neuen Mediums "Video" zu bedienen, indem sie ab 1983, mit Abhalten der ersten WrestleMania, ihre Großveranstaltungen nun auch auf Kaufvideo anboten. Dadurch gerieten die monatlichen NWA-Veranstaltungen ins Hintertreffen. Die Wrestling-Fans konnten nun Stars wie Hulk Hogan, Paul Orndorff usw. wöchentlich sehen. Auch waren die Storylines der WWF für damalige Zeit äußerst modern abgestimmt. Es fiel dem TV-Publikum unangenehm auf, dass bei der lokalen NWA die Storylines nicht mehr vollständig aufeinander abgestimmt waren und die daraus entstandenen Widersprüche konnte die NWA-Führung nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausgleichen. Auch galt der Wrestlingstil der NWA inzwischen als veraltet, da das für alle Wrestlingpromotionen verbindliche NWA-Regelwerk noch aus dem Jahr 1974 stammte. So konnte das TV-Publikum der WWF bei deren Shows nun Aktionen vom zweiten und vor allem vom dritten Ringseil sehen, was bei den Verbänden der NWA verboten war. Aktionen vom obersten Ringseil waren in der NWA nur japanischen und mexikanischen Gast-Wrestlern über eine Sonderklausel erlaubt. Auch verbot das NWA-Regelwerk einem Wrestler, seinen Kontrahenten über das dritte Ringseil nach draußen zu befördern. Eine solche Aktion führte zur sofortigen Disqualifikation des Ausführenden; bei der World Wrestling Federation waren auch solche Aktionen zu sehen und daher galt sie schließlich als modernste Wrestlingpromotion der Vereinigten Staaten. Bruch mit dem Territorialprinzip 1983 war die World Wrestling Federation, kurz vor der landesweiten TV-Ausstrahlung ihrer ersten WrestleMania, endgültig aus der NWA ausgetreten und war mit dieser Veranstaltung zum nationalen Marktführer aufgestiegen. Um einer weiteren nationalen Expansion der WWF Einhalt zu gebieten bzw. diese zu erschweren, hatte der damalige NWA-Präsident Jim Crockett ab 1985 begonnen, verschiedene NWA-Territorien aufzukaufen. So kaufte er im März 1985 die Promotion Championship Wrestling From Georgia auf und vereinigte diese mit seiner eigenen Promotion Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling. Von Georgia aus veranstaltete Crockett ab 1983 zusammen mit der damaligen Promotion Georgia Championship Wrestling ebenfalls landesweite TV-Shows. Damit galt die GCW nun auch als nationale Promotion. Diese Shows liefen unter dem Banner von World Championship Wrestling und Jim Crockett setzte sich nun bewusst über das Territorialprinzip hinweg. Crockett verfügte in seiner Eigenschaft als NWA-Präsident, dass Titelmatches um den NWA World Title nur noch bei WCW zu erfolgen hätten. Diese ursprünglich promotionsübergreifende Weltmeisterschaft war nun widerrechtlich auf eine einzige Promotion bezogen. Diese bewusste Verletzung bezüglich des Territorial- und Titelprinzips durch Crockett war dessen direkte Antwort auf das Streben der WWF nach der Vorherrschaft im Wrestling der Vereinigten Staaten, Kanadas und Mexikos. Crockett hatte erkannt, dass die NWA so handeln musste, um weiterhin gegen die WWF bestehen zu können. Alles in allem floppte jedoch dieser Versuch Crocketts, mit seiner WCW der World Wrestling Federation Paroli zu bieten. Vince McMahon, Jr. gelang es 1984, wichtige Sponsoren von Crocketts WCW abzuwerben. Daraufhin geriet die produzierende Promotion Georgia Championship Wrestling in massive finanziellen Probleme. Sie wurde von der NWA geschlossen, da die GCW durch Crocketts Experiment "World Championship Wrestling" zahlungsunfähig geworden war. Die World Wrestling Federation übernahm nun die GCW mitsamt des Territorium Georgia und wurde nun bis 1987 als Entwicklungsgebiet der WWF weiter betrieben. Cooperation mit der AWA Infolge des Experimentes "World Championship Wrestling" war die NWA durch Jim Crockett an den Rand der Zahlungsunfähigkeit getrieben worden. Um aber den Aufstieg der WWF weiter zu behindern, brauchte die NWA nun zahlungskräftige Partner. Einen solchen fand sie in der American Wrestling Association des Verne Gagne. So schlossen sich einige Mitgliedsverbände der NWA mit dieser zu einer echten Wrestlingpromotion zusammen, die nun den Namen Pro-Wrestling USA trug. Andere Mitgliedsverbände der NWA wurden reorganisiert und ebenfalls vom Territorialprinzip befreit. So zum Beispiel 1986 die texanische Promotion World Class Championship Wrestling, die mit anderen Verbänden überregional antrat. Am 28. April 1986 richteten die AWA und die NWA in East Rutherford (New Jersey) eine gemeinsame Veranstaltung aus, das den Namen Rage In A Gage trug. Ein neuer Finanzier Medien-Mogul Ted Turner suchte 1988 ein neues Beschäftigungsfeld. Seine Firma Turner Broadcasting brachte schon einige Sportarten im TV. So sendeten seine regionalen Sender auch verschiedene Wrestling-Shows. Nun aber sollte neben American Football, Baseball und Boxen auch Wrestling auf seinen Sendern landesweit ausgestrahlt werden. So begann er mit Vince McMahon, Jr. über den Verkauf von World Wrestling Federation zu verhandeln. Schnell wurde es Turner aber klar, dass McMahon ihn zwar als Sponsor, aber nicht als Miteigentümer wollte. So wandte sich Ted Turner an den NWA-Präsidenten Jim Crockett. Dieser schlug Turner vor, ihm seine Jim Crockett Promotions zu verkaufen, die inzwischen auf ein beträchtliches Territorium angewachsen war. So gehörten folgende Promotionen und Gebiete Crockett: #Championship Wrestling From Georgia mit Georgia und West Virginia #St. Louis Wrestling Club mit Missouri #Championship Wrestling From Florida mit Florida und #Universal Wrestling Federation mit Oklahoma, Arkansas, Louisiana und Mississippi Ted Turner war mit Crocketts Vorschlag einverstanden und man einigte sich darauf, dass die neue Turner-Promotion nun unter dem Banner von NWA World Championship Wrestling zu betreiben sei. Bruch der WCW mit der NWA Ted Turner überwarf sich rasch mit dem NWA-Vorstand. So begann er Anfang 1991 seine Abspaltung von der National Wrestling Alliance vorzubereiten. Turner ließ über seine TV-Sender am 11. Januar 1991 in East Rutherford (New Jersey) die NWA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship erstmals als "WCW World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship" bezeichnen und lieferte persönlich auch gleich die Begründung mit: "Die Namen 'NWA' und 'WCW' sind austauschbar, da beide identisch sind." Ted Turner ließ nun den NWA-Vorstand deutlich spüren, dass seine Promotion die zugkräftigste aller Affiliates und das ohne diese die NWA finanziell am Ende war. In Turners Augen war die WCW selbstverständlich die NWA. Und der NWA-Vorstand als solches ließ Turner widerstrebend gewähren, da man ihn und seine finanzkräftige WCW wirklich dringend brauchte. Um aber eine endgültige Trennung der WCW zu verhindern, begann die NWA-Führung einen langjährigen Rechtsstreit mit Ted Turner. Deshalb reichte sie am Verwaltungsgericht Charlotte (North Carolina) Klage gegen Turner ein. Am 8. August 1991 tauchte amtierende Champion der NWA Ric Flair unvermutet samt Titelgürtel in der World Wrestling Federation auf, da sich der neue NWA-Präsident Jim Herd (der Präsident von NWA World Championship Wrestling) verweigerte, ihm seine Sicherheitskaution von 25.000 US$ zurückzuerstatten, da Flair zur Konkurrenz wechseln wollte. Flair erklärte nun den Titelgürtel der NWA zu seinem persönlichen Eigentum und verließ die WCW und mit dem Titelgürtel die NWA in Richtung WWF. Im September wurde Flair mit Hulk Hogan in eine äußerst erfolgreiche Fehde eingebunden, in dem man Flair sich als Real Heavyweight Champion of the World bezeichnen und letztendlich auch den WWF World Title gewinnen ließ. Dieser hatte sich zwischenzeitlich mit dem neuen NWA-Präsidenten Seiji Sakaguchi geeinigt und die ausstehende Kaution von 25.000 US$ plus einer Prämie von 13.000 US$ erhalten. Daraufhin übergab Flair den NWA-Titelgürtel wieder an das Championship-Komitee. Austritt der WCW Als Ric Flair im August 1991 die NWA verlassen hatte, begann Ted Turner, seine Shows nun unter dem Banner von World Championship Wrestling zu veranstalten. Die WCW distanzierte sich nun offen von der National Wrestling Alliance und erschien in der Öffentlichkeit als selbstständige Promotion, indem Ted Turner nun bewusst das Kürzel NWA vor dem Namen wegfallen ließ. Als Antwort darauf gründete Jim Cornett mit einigen Partnern im Oktober 1991 die Promotion Smoky Mountain Wrestling, die jedoch 1995 wieder aus finanziellen Gründen geschlossen wurde. 1993 kehrte Flair in die NWA zurück, nachdem sein Zweijahresvertrag mit der WWF ausgelaufen war. Man ließ ihn nun am 18. Juli 1993 in Biloxi (Mississippi) erneut den NWA-Champion-Titel gewinnen und in der WCW verteidigen. Anfang September des gleichen Jahres geriet das neu geschaffene NWA 3-Mann-Komitee und Ted Turner bezüglich eines TV-PPVs erneut in Streit. Dieses Komitee hatte den Japaner Sakaguchi abgelöst und bestand aus Dennis Coralluzzo als Präsident und Jim Crockett sowie Steve Rickhard als Vice-Präsidenten. Ted Turner kreierte nun aus der WCW International Championship einen eigenständigen WCW World Title und so wurde Sting der erste offizielle WCW-Champion. Das bedeutete nun, dass der amtierende und in der WCW antretende Ric Flair nicht mehr als alleiniger World-Champion anerkannt wurde. Es kam etwas später zu einem so genannten Titelvereinigungs-Match zwischen Flair und Sting, dass für letzteren entschieden wurde. Damit war der Austritt der WCW vollzogen. Um die Identität zwischen NWA- und WCW-Titel optisch darzustellen, verwendete Turners WCW für ihren neu geschaffenen Welttitel den aktuellen NWA-Titelgürtel. Die National Wrestling Alliance versuchte seit August 1991 per Gerichtsurteil den Austritt ihrer finanzkräftigsten Suborganisation unterbinden zu lassen. Am 13. September 1993 wurde vor dem Verwaltungsgericht Charlotte (North Carolina) das Urteil gesprochen und für Turner entschieden. So wurde der NWA-Welttitel für vakant erklärt. Der aktuelle Titelgürtel verblieb jedoch bei WCW für deren World Title. Nun hatte das NWA-Championship-Komitee das Problem, dass sie zwar einen World Title, aber keinen dazugehörigen Gürtel besaß. Also reaktivierte man jenen Gürtel, der zwischen 1973 und 1986 in Gebrauch war. Diesen Gürtel verwendet die NWA bis heute. Zwischen 1993 und 1995 schlossen sich zahlreiche kleinere Promotionen des In- und Auslandes der NWA an, um nun unter dem traditionsreichen NWA-Banner ihre eigene Bekanntheit zu steigern. So zum Beispiel die I. W. A. Japan und die I. W. A. Puerto Rico. Austritt der ECW NWA Vice-Präsindent Jim Crockett und Tod Gordon, der Promotor von NWA Eastern Championship Wrestling kamen im August 1994 überein, die vakante World Championship in Philadelphia (Pennsylvania) austragen und landesweit ausstrahlen zu lassen. Die ECW war damals das letzte NWA-Mitglied mit einem laufendem TV-Vertrag. Doch am Ende dieses Turniers um den NWA World Title erklärte der neue NWA-Champion Shane Douglas den Austritt der ECW aus der National Wrestling Alliance und Tod Gordon bestätigte diesen am 31. August 1994 auch offiziell. Nachdem die NWA mit dem Austritt der ECW nun über keine Organisation mit TV-Format mehr verfügte, hatte sie ihre einstige Bedeutung verloren und spielte im globalen wie im nationalen Wrestling kaum noch eine Rolle. Reorganisierung und Modernisierung der NWA-Strukturen Mit dem Austritt der ECW war die National Wrestling Alliance finanziell am Ende und galt eigentlich als tot, da ihr nur noch sieben Promotionen angehörten. Die NWA-Führung merkte nun, dass dringend Veränderungen vorgenommen werden mussten. Das Board Of Directors beschloss nun, die Struktur der NWA offiziell zur reformieren. Es hatte inzwischen eingesehen, dass das traditionelle Territorialprinzip überholt war. Dieses musste nun einfach aufgegeben werden, um die National Wrestling Alliance weiterhin gegen die großen Konkurrenten World Wrestling Federation, World Championship Wrestling, American Wrestling Association und Extreme Championship Wrestling bestehen zu lassen. NWA heute Obgleich die NWA mit dem Austritt der WCW (1991/1993) mehr als geschwächt und mit dem Austritt der ECW (1994) als "klinisch tot" galt, konnte sie ihren Einflussbereich leicht ausdehnen: Am 2. November 1993 nahm die NWA seit den 1970er Jahren ihre erste europäische Wrestlingorganisation auf, als sich UK Hammerlock der NWA anschloss. Auch bildete das offizielle Fallenlassen des Territorialprinzips einen weiteren Anreiz für kleinere Promotionen, der NWA beizutreten, da sie nun landesweit ihre Shows veranstalten konnten. Am 16. Juni 2002 erschien die National Wrestling Alliance wie der Phoenix aus der Asche, als in Alabama die Promotion NWA Total Nonstop Action Wrestling erschien und kurz darauf über einen laufenden TV-Vertrag verfügte. 2003 und 2004 nahm die National Wrestling Alliance auch die NWA France, NWA Ireland und NWA Scottland in ihre Organisation auf. Nachdem sich TNA 2007 von der NWA trennte, war diese wieder fest in der Wrestling-Welt verankert. Die lokalen Promotionen hatten durch Wechseln des Wrestling-Stils, der als New Style Wrestling nun im Wesentlichen dem Wrestlingstil der IWA Mid-South oder der Combat Zone Wrestling entsprach, wieder eine feste Fanbasis geschaffen und arbeiten eng mit anderen Promotionen der Independentszene zusammen. So wurden in diesem Jahr auch die NWA British Commonwealth und die NWA Pro – Australia reaktiviert bzw. neu aufgestellt. Die NWA hat nun einen regelmäßigen Mitgliederneuzugang, der die eingestellten Banner ersetzt. Siehe auch *Organisationsstruktur der NWA *Territorialprinzip der NWA *Liste der NWA-Territorien *USA vs. NWA *Sunny Myers vs. NWA *National Wrestling Alliance vs. Sunny Myers Literatur *Tim Hornbaker: National Wrestling Alliance: the untold story of the monopoly that strangled pro wrestling, ECW Press 2007, ISBN 978-1-55022-741-3 Weblinks *Homepage *Wrestling-Titles.com *Wrestling Information Archive Fußnoten Kategorie:Promotion Kategorie:USA Kategorie:National Wrestling Alliance